powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Sly Brainwash? Another Bout With Beam Caster!
"A Sly Brainwash? Another Bout With Beam Caster!" is the Twenth episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc and the Eight episode of the "Lord Zedd" Arc of the series. It is considered the Arc Finale due to "A Very Groovy Christmas" is considered a special. Synopsis Another day has passed and still no attack from Zerak until Sly and The Family Stone come into town where the Groovy Rangers find them thrown into Zerak's latest plan or is it just a test? Episodie Another day had come to the beautiful city of San Fransisco and yet again, Zerak had been queit and it was honestly starting to worry the leader of the Groovy Rangers. Two days yes, they had not been easy for the Groovy Rangers with the invasion but a pyscho serial killer but, the main threat, Zerak the butcher had been silent and honestly with not knowing what Zerak was up to it had Francine worried to say the least, anytime Zerak went quiet it put both Zeran and Francine on edge and this was close to a week now since they had heard anything from Zerak. However, that would soon come to a halt as Jeremy raced over with the others two Francine and Zeran who were lost in thought before he spoke. "Guys you are not gonna believe this but, Sly and the Family Stone are going to be in town this week!" Jeremy stated. "Sly and The Family Stone?" Zeran questioned. "Honestly, Mr. Smith sometimes you can be such a square!" Winnie commented as a loud "HEY!" came from Zeran before the girls giggled as Kaitlyn was the next to speak up about this group. "They are only the best thing going in the sixties right now!" Kaitlyn said as Francine nodded. "I say we go check them out, we could all use a break from the crap we've been dealing with." The Red Ranger commented. That time at that event with Sly and The Family Stone, while the others were siked for it, Francine and Zeran kept their eyes open. "This would be a sign for Zerak to attack we gotta keep our eyes open Zeran." Francine muttered looking around at the area. "Couldn't agree with you more Francine-Girl...Brother what are you up to." Zeran pondered to himself as Sly and The Family Stone slowly came on stage. Francine and Zeran seemed to be the only ones that looked worried out this whole situation possibly being a trap to say the least but, Francine didn't want her friends to worry to much. As the song "If You Want Me To Stay" began from Sly everything seemed normal before Francine noticed something and basicly grabbed two of her friends as Zeran grabbed the others before pulling them down and right on queue as well as from the songs were coming some Z like waves as Francine growled. "Everyone to the side now..." Francine stated as the others nodded. Once away Francine growled. "What's going on Fearless Leader?" Royce asked. "I'm not sure somehow those waves from Sly and The Family Stone are zapping the people of San Francisco's free will." Francine explained in anger. "Dah hell?! Zerak's using Sly and The Family Stone for his plan?! Why that no good-" Jeremy growled. "But, how the only sound or wave based monster Zerak has used was Beam Caster and we fryed him!" Jeremy stated. "Not quite Rangers..." Zeran added rather sheepishly. "What ya mean Mr. Smith?" Winnie asked. "Turns out my brother pulled the old bait and switch last time we faced Beam Caster" Zeran explained as the rangers looked at him to see if he was joking but he was not as Royce slammed his fists together. "Why that no good when I get my hands on beam face..." Royce growled. "What are we going to do as it stands if we don't do something Zerak will have all of San Frasiscio under his control who will be more than willing to give up there free will!" Winnie stated. "Wait, Mr. Smith, didn't you say Beam Caster was musci based?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah what of it boy?" Zeran questioned as a big old smirk came across his face. "Can you teleport my guitar to me? Its time Beam Caster learns who the TRUE man of rock and roll around here is." Jeremy added with his grin getting even bigger than before. Zeran snapped his fingers before Jeremy's guitar landed in front of him as he picked it up placing it on his back and smirked "Alright time to show bucket head how music is done THE HARD WAY!" Jeremy said as Francine looked both ways before giving Jeremy the thumbs up. "Alright then, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jeremy stated bringing out his morpher in front of him. "MASTODON!" Jeremy shouted before morphing into the Black Ranger as he zoomed around back and saw low and behold it was Beam Caster controlling Sly and The Family Stone. "YO! BUCKET HEAD!" Jeremy shouted as Beam caster slowly turned around. "Well, Well If it isn't The Black Ranger come to join your idols and surrender your free will to Lord Zerak and Lord Zedd?" Beam caster asked. "Not a chance bucket head, I'm more so here to show you how music is MEANT to be played." Jeremy stated as Beam Caster let out a laugh. "You? Teach me? HA! Now that's a joke and a half if I've ever heard one, you think you can show me how music is meant to be played as if but, if you insist lets get this battle of one musician, one wannabe on the road!" Beam Caster stated as Jeremy pulled out his guitar and smirked. "I'll show you wannabe Beam Caster" Jeremy said with a smirk. Jeremy wasted little time beginning the cord string while Beam Caster sent the waves out as the waves of music collided causing Jeremy to smirk bingo this was just what he wanted to say the least. "Let's be ready just in case Jeremy needs us guys." Francine stated causing the remaining of the Groovy Rangers to nod in agreement, Jeremy could handle himself for the most part but, they needed to be sure that everything would be okay at least until they could get this spell broken to say the least whatever the case they needed to be prepared. Meanwhile up in space Zedd slammed his fists down. "BLAST THOSE ACCUSRED GROOVY RANGERS! We try to make one test and they get in the way!" Zedd snapped. "At ease my friend, win or lose Beam Caster will retreat it is as you said my freind, this was just a test, after that wretched holiday known as Christmas, our plan will be put into motion one way or another I promise you, this will truly be the LAST victory the Groovy Rangers enjoy." Zerak explained looking down at the music battle going on between Jeremy and Beam Caster with a small smirk. Suddenly, Jeremy's music began overwhelming Beam Caster as it colided with the monster himself sending him flying as Francine gave a YES as they all got behind Jeremy. "Nice going My man!" Leon said with a laugh. "It was no biggie there is only one big up and comer in rock and roll and baby your looking at him, now Fearless Leader?" Jeremy asked. "Right, time to send this clown packing!" Francine said looking around making sure no one knew was coming and nodded. "ITS MORPHIN TIME!" She shouted. ANKYLOSAURS! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURS! Morphed up the team got in position. "GROOVY RANGERS!" They shouted as Beam Caster slowly recovered from the blast of music. "Hey Six on one this aint fair!" Beam Caster shouted. "Your threatening Free Will and your worried about fair play give me a break! POWER SWORD!" Francine shouted chagrining in and sliced at Beam Caster sending sparks flying from him. "POWER BOW!" Winnie shouted launching a barrage of arrows towards the monster as Kaitlyn moved at the speed of a tiger. "POWER DAGGERS!" Kaitlyn shouted slicing at Beam Caster multiple times before jumping back as Royce rolled in. "POWER LANCE!" Royce shouted slicing at Beam Caster before Jeremy jumped off Royce's shoulder. "POWER AX!" He shouted slicing down on the sound beast causing him to go flying again as Leon got in position. "FORE!" He shouted swinging like a golf club against Beam Casters head jumping back with the team. "Alright guys time to end this LETS PUT THEM TOGETHER!" Francine shouted. "RIGHT!" The Groovy Rangers shouted. "Beam Caster, Retreat!" The voice of Zerak echoed. "Sorry Power Punks but this show for now is canceled!" Beam Caster said before telporting out of their. "OH I GET IT RUNNING AWAY YOU YELLOW BASTARD!" Zeran shouted as the rangers laughed looking around. "POWER DOWN!" They all called returning to their civilian forms. Meanwhile up in Space Zerak smirked as Beam Caster returned. "Well done Beam Caster, Well done this went ALL CORDING TO PLAN!" Zerak stated with a grin as down on earth Sly and The Family Stone was recovering from the waves that Zerak and Beam Caster had been putting out. "Ugh what happened and why does my head feel like an andvil was dropped on it?" Sly questioned as Zeran along with the others. "Sly and The Family Stone?" Zeran questioned. "I'm sorry to tell you this but you lot have been had! Everyone stay here I'll explain everything to them inside." Zeran stated as The Rangers nodded as Zeran lead the family inside, Meanwhile Francine looked up to the sky. "Fearless leader?" Royce asked. "Its coming Royce, the final showdown with Groarke and in turn Zerak, hes getting desperate." Francine commented looking up to the sky. She was right on the money as well. Up in space Zerak smirked as everything was finally coming together for the final assault on the world. "Alright gentlemen take tomorrow off for this summer, we attack Woodstock!" Zerak said as Zedd and Groarke let out a laugh. "Merry Christmas to us than" Zedd laughed. "Yes a very merry christmas indeed because after this year, FREE WILL WILL CEASE TO EXIST HAHAHAHA!" Zerak laughed as lighting shot out from the Vultarian war ship with the three villains ready to make their final preparations for the assault on woodstock. No matter what the rangers had planned this would be the final victory they would have. Back down on Earth Zeran left the housing as The Rangers began heading back to George Washington High. "Rangers, move to Yellow Alert, my brother has been getting desperate." Zeran explained. "Couldn't say it better myself Mr. Smith as I was telling the others, the final battle could be looming closer than we think." Francine commented causing Zeran to nodded and shiver. 'Francine girl you have no idea how right you are, but what if my brother brings out it? I don't think I could risk losing another team like that..." Zeran muttered to himself shaking in fear almost causing Francine to look up to the sky. "End game huh, well Zerak the ball is in your cort but trust me when I say this, YOU WILL LOSE!" Francine snarled in anger as her fists tightened, her southern temper slowly coming out before she slammed her fist onto the ground causing the team to jump back as Francine looked more than ready to do battle with the butcher almost like this fire had been burning up for quite sometime and now this whole situation with Sly and The Family Stone had her fire bubbling over to say the least before she spoke. "Mark my words Zeran, this summer, THIS ENDS!" Francine growled. "Francine?" Zeran questioned as Francine shook her head, she was trying to hide her anger to say the least, but it had just come boiling over in front of her freinds and mentor it was something she had been trying to hide for sometime but, that hadn't happened to say the least. She was done with this whole situation with Zerak she wanted it to end and by god this would be the last year her and her freind would deal with him. "I'm fine Zeran, I'm just fine.." She stated looking up to the sky as the rangers each put a hand on their leaders shoulders who nodded at the sky. "Soon guys, this battle is reaching its end and by hook or by crook the Groovy Rangers will break that damn curse Zeran has dealt with, and thats a PROMISE!" Francine growled in anger. The end was coming and the final battle would determine free wills fate.. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc Category:HollowOmega